


Shining With Sweat

by LoonyLoomy



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Chubby Dipper Pines, Established Relationship, Horror movie references, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wirt, Wirt calls Dipper 'Mason'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoomy/pseuds/LoonyLoomy
Summary: Wirt hates horror movies, sure, but Dipper thinks he can find a way to make them more fun for his scare-averse boyfriend.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Over the Gravity Falls (After Dark)





	Shining With Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colorfullyminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/gifts).



> While talking about Pinescone smut in the Over the Gravity Falls Discord, Wisdom (AKA Colorfullyminded) requested a fic about Dipper riding Wirt to distract him from a horror movie, and I aim to please ;) Just consider this a late birthday/Christmas present rolled up into one!
> 
> And if anyone reading is interested, come join the [Over the Gravity Falls Discord server!](https://discord.gg/QuTTSJd)

Wirt yelped and squeezed himself against the back of the sofa as a burst of music swelled from the TV.

Dipper tried not to laugh, really, he did. But he couldn’t help it, giggling through the words, “It just says _Wednesday_ , Wirt!”

“Well, it was a _very surprising Wednesday_ , okay, Dipper?!”

And here he had thought The Shining wouldn’t be a tough movie for his boyfriend to watch. It was a classic! Not a gore fest, not filled with jump scares—except, apparently, for the Wednesday—and a slow pace of building tension. Plus, the main character was a writer. Shouldn’t it be perfect for Wirt?

 _Nope_ , he concluded as Wirt hid his eyes from the woman covered with gashes and sagging skin. Admittedly, he was dealing with it better than other horror movies they’d watched; he hadn’t asked them to stop a third of the way through the movie, like he’d done with the Evil Dead remake, and unlike their watch of The Ring, he wasn’t literally hiding behind the sofa—yet.

Dipper feared it was only a matter of time, though, given how intense Wirt’s reactions had been thus far.

“You know, the kid thought the twins were just a fun couple of friends he could play with, in real life,” Dipper commented, trying to lighten the mood. He shuffled closer to Wirt, swinging his arm around his shoulders and pressing into his side. Dipper’s hair was still a little damp from that… _very nice shower_ they’d had, but he hoped his boyfriend appreciated his head resting on his shoulder, regardless.

Wirt peeked through his fingers at Dipper, and slowly lowered his hands. “That’s… that’s quite sweet.”

Dipper smiled, satisfied that he’d helped.

Until Wirt’s hackles rose so quickly it practically knocked Dipper off of him, the axe murderer on the screen making him let out an agonised, _“No.”_

“Aw, man,” Dipper bemoaned, rubbing his cheek.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. But he was my favourite character!”

Dipper shrugged it off, laying a forgiving hand on Wirt’s cheek. “At least you’ve still got your favourite character from real life right here.”

“Oh, do you have John Keats hiding behind you, Dipper?” Wirt asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Dipper snorted and pinched him. “Idiot.”

Wirt smiled, then his eyes drifted back to the film, making it fade again. “This soundtrack is so intense…”

“Yeah, they put a lot of detail into making it synchronise with the footage, too.”

Wirt chewed his lip, wringing his hands together as things started to ramp up in the film. Dipper grabbed those anxious hands and held them tightly, one of his arms snaked across Wirt’s back as he embraced him from the side.

“Doing alright?” Dipper asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m, I’m fine,” Wirt said even as he tensed up again.

“C’mere.” Dipper leant up to plant a kiss on Wirt’s cheek, making Wirt gasp adorably and then relax, turning to catch Dipper’s lips with his own. Dipper pulled back and cajoled, “Hey, eyes front, mister.”

Wirt shook his head but dutifully obliged, watching Jack’s madness intensify, his eyebrows slightly lowered. “This is a pretty good representation of writer’s block, I have to admit.”

“Should I be worried you haven’t started your next poetry collection yet?” Dipper said with his lips quirked up to one side.

“Only if you see me writing pages of nonsense and gaining a newfound appreciation for axes.”

“Duly noted.”

When Jack Nicholson started going after Shelley Duval, Wirt let out an involuntary, “Oh _fuck_ ,” a rare instance of swearing that had Dipper grinning. “Oh, oh, I-I can’t watch this. B-but I want to know how it plays out, but, _oh, no_.”

He was almost shivering, eyes wide and glued to the spot. Dipper decided to give him another kiss to distract him, but this time, Wirt barely reacted at all. Clearly, more drastic measures were required.

“Here, let me just, just be your cuddle buddy, alright, man?” Dipper reassured. He swung his leg over Wirt’s lap, situating himself into a comfortable position on top of him. He hoped he wasn’t too heavy, but his boyfriend’s satisfied breath seemed to confirm he wasn’t. The sleeves of Wirt’s sweater hung over his hands as he stretched his arms out around his neck.

That took Wirt’s attention away, allowed him to interrupt the fear with his viewpoint now filled by the person right in front of him. Wirt let out a little chuckle, still a bit dismayed by the movie but with his eyes only on Dipper. “Hi, you.”

“Hi,” Dipper said with pretend shyness. “Does this help more?”

“Well, if your intention was to calm me down by stopping me from watching the movie, you are succeeding.” Wirt tapped Dipper’s nose with a fingertip. “Can’t see anything past your big head.”

“Shut up, you dork,” Dipper laughed, then he tucked his head into the crook of Wirt’s neck, feeling his whole body just _sink_ into his boyfriend’s. “There, now you can watch.”

Wirt wrapped his arms tight around Dipper’s smaller frame. “O-okay. This is good.”

With his nose buried in his neck, Dipper’s senses were filled with that freshly-showered apple scent gracing Wirt’s skin. He let out a deep sigh of relief and nuzzled in closer, the little _‘oh no’_ s and _‘shit’_ s Wirt was letting out in response to the movie starting to fade into the background. All Dipper could take notice of was the way his grip tightened around him, the way the warmth of his body melded with Dipper’s.

His mind wandered, dream-like, back to that shower they’d had before starting their movie night, guided by that smell of body wash. Reaching up to lather Wirt’s hair with shampoo. Giving him silly hairstyles. Laughing together and kissing under the spray of the water. Washing Wirt’s body—palms sliding over naked skin, slick with soap. Growing interest and hungry glances. Taking Wirt’s member in his hand as it hardened, teasing the foreskin over his head. Moans and muttered poetry under his boyfriend’s breath. Wirt grabbing his hips and turning him around, pressing Dipper against the wall of the shower as he lubed up those long, delicate fingers and worked them inside him. That hot cascade streaming over them as Wirt’s cock slowly entered him; panting, adjusting, then fucking in earnest with slow, strong thrusts that crowded Dipper up against the cold surface every time.

“Uh… Dipper?” Wirt cut in. “Do… do you have a kink for axe murderers? Should I be concerned?”

Dipper hadn’t realised how hard he was until he shifted his legs and felt himself rubbing against Wirt’s stomach, the thin layer of his shorts doing nothing to hide his arousal. “Ah, fuck,” he said, his breath blowing hot across Wirt’s skin. “M’sorry, I was just… just thinking about earlier.”

Wirt’s hands drifted lower, down to his hips. “Insatiable, aren’t you, kitten?”

“Pssh, no, totally not, it’s like, not even a big deal or anything, dude,” Dipper joked, even as he made tiny movements to bring himself some friction. “You were right, it’s just that massive axe murderer kink I have, okay?”

“Ohh, of course, nothing to do with me at all,” Wirt breathed, then he grabbed Dipper’s ass and _squeezed_.

Dipper’s moan got caught in the back of his throat, his body coiling tight at the sensation.

“I bet you’re still loose, aren’t you?” Wirt whispered, his lips just touching the shell of Dipper’s ear as he tilted his head down. He pulled Dipper’s ass cheeks apart, sinful as the Devil. “Bet you can feel how open you are when I do this.”

Fuck. He could. He felt fucking _empty_ and _gaping_ and he wanted Wirt’s cock _in him_ again. And Wirt, with the years of experience behind him, experience of crafting his talent for poetry into words that could make Dipper come undone in an instant, was showing him no mercy. That soft, beautiful voice of his was curling around Dipper’s brain and turning it to goo.

“Wirt…” he said, high-pitched and desperate.

Wirt bit his lip, his act breaking for a moment as his pupils dilated. “I-I bet… bet having you riding me w-would be a pretty good distraction, you know, from all the… horror.”

Dipper had to actively concentrate to remember there was still a movie playing. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, distraction. That… _hn_ … I can totally do that.”

Wirt hooked his fingers into the hemline of Dipper’s shorts and pulled them down, slowly, bringing them as far down as he could before he’d have to make Dipper get off of his lap. The beige sweater Dipper had stolen from his boyfriend after they’d dried off still covered his modesty, but now, Wirt could touch Dipper with nothing between them, and he did. His fingertips ghosted over his skin, leaving goose-bumps and pleasant tingles in their wake.

Dipper shuddered, then lifted his hips off of Wirt’s lap so he could take his shorts off, then settled back into that same position so he wouldn’t have to go an extra second without that connection between their bodies. He grinded against Wirt and felt his boyfriend’s length against the fabric of his slacks.

“Fuck,” he let out in an exhale. Was that screaming in the background? He could barely tell over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

Wirt’s fingers dug in under his thick thighs, then made their way up the soft, giving flesh to his ass, once again squeezing, once again making Dipper desperate to be filled.

“Why don’t I make this easier for you, kitten?” Wirt said as he unbuttoned his pants. Dipper’s eyes widened, ready to drink in the sight he was about to be presented. After pulling down his zip, showing the outline of his long cock against the black, silken underwear, Dipper was biting his lip. Wirt palmed himself, and his cock reacted by twitching and fighting against its constraints. Finally, Wirt worked his hand in his own underwear, and pulled out his dick, curving and hard and perfect.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dipper breathed.

Wirt’s eyes flickered to a point past Dipper’s head, then back to meet his irises with a playful smirk on his lips. “Not sure how I can watch the movie _and_ get you prepped. Think you’re going to have to do it yourself, Dip.”

“Oh, of course, wouldn’t wanna—want to, um, stop you from enjoying the story, Wirt,” Dipper said with a nod. “Just gotta… do it myself.”

It wouldn’t take much. A little lube, a little stretching, and his body would adjust back to the same intake of pleasure Wirt had coaxed it into earlier.

He could barely wait even that long.

Leaning over to grab the bottle from his shorts pocket—which he’d totally only meant to take back to the bedroom from the bathroom, obviously, no other slutty reasons involved—he shifted his ass up a bit and coated his fingers in slick. Wirt giggled at his impatience, then averted his eyes back to the TV when Dipper gave him a glare, his lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face. Dipper was tempted to keep that glare fixed on him until he behaved, but his horniness overrode that thought quickly.

It was awkward to position his arms and legs correctly while on the sofa _and_ sitting on Wirt’s lap, but he managed to twist himself in a way that he could reach his hole. Just as his fingertips touched it, made the muscle flutter, however, he hesitated.

A bout of self-consciousness nagged at him; he must look ridiculous right now, all hunched over with his arm twisted behind him and his dick peeking out from under the sweater. When overthinking was second-nature, even the countless times they’d done this before didn’t stop him from feeling kind of embarrassed. Being on _display_ like he was when he had to finger himself made it worse, made Dipper think, _There’s no way I look attractive at all._

Dipper bit his lip, but when he saw Wirt’s face gazing at the screen, when he could see the movie reflected in his grey eyes, he let out a huff. What did he have to worry about? Wirt was watching a movie, after all.

He stuck his fingers inside himself, two at first, and he closed his eyes to fully relish in the sensation. They sank in easily, barely made him stretch. Wirt’s cock was thicker, longer, hot and hard compared to his digits. He wouldn’t need much prep at all. He just needed _Wirt_.

Dipper had only done a couple of thrusts in and out of himself before he leaned his head on Wirt’s shoulder, wanting to test where his body was at. He used his free hand to pull one of his cheeks apart. _Yes, yes, yes_ , he could _feel_ it again, could feel how loose and relaxed his asshole was, how ready he was to be filled.

“Wirt, I can—I can ride you now, fuck, man, I’ll ride you so good, Wirt, so good,” Dipper said, his mind in a haze.

Wirt, having been playing the part of an avid cinema-appreciator, broke character to look at Dipper with lust-blown eyes. “God, Dipper, look at you. So gorgeous.” He hesitated, a hand lifting and then falling back onto the sofa, before he decided to go for it and bury his fingers in the curls at the back of Dipper’s neck. He pulled his boyfriend in close, sloppy make-outs and muffled groans assuring Dipper that the movie definitely wasn’t the number one thing on his mind.

Dipper got lost in it for a moment, then pushed Wirt back with a firm palm on his chest, and Wirt looked confused for a brief flicker before he remembered the rules of the game and continued to watch, even as a smile was overtaking those kiss-swollen lips. Dipper imagined himself giving Wirt a pop quiz on the themes and plot points of The Shining after the movie had ended, wondered how much of a distraction he would be while cockwarming him.

He’d just have to go for it and find out.

Squeezing out more lube from the little bottle, he coated Wirt’s perfect length with the cold substance; Wirt let out a small gasp, but otherwise tried not to react. Dipper repositioned himself, so he was hovering above him, lined himself up so that the head of Wirt’s cock was nudging against his entrance.

“Ready?” Dipper asked, just to be sure.

“ _Please_ , Mason,” Wirt said in a murmur, his eyes unfocused and fixed to a point over Dipper’s shoulder, like he was in a trance and he hadn’t even realised he’d used Dipper’s real name. His true name, commanding him like Wirt was an ethereal being drawing Dipper in with an inexplicable magic.

And Dipper was powerless to resist.

He sank down onto Wirt’s cock, his mouth falling open in a prolonged inhale as he finally felt the beginnings of satisfaction, of satiation. He didn’t take it slowly, no, just dove straight-in like he would when fighting monsters, the same adrenaline and excitement running through him. When he was fully seated, every single inch buried inside him, his head fell against Wirt’s chest. It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, but it was still bordering on overwhelming when taken all at once, and tears beaded in his eyes from the sensation. Dipper kissed Wirt’s neck, the fluff of his slight beard rubbing against Wirt’s smooth skin, and his boyfriend let out quiet moans underneath him. 

Dipper rocked up and down, ever so gently at first, psyching himself up for more.

“Not so scared now, are you, Wirt?” he whispered. “Unless you have a fear of my _teeth.”_ At that, Dipper sank his teeth into Wirt’s neck, sucked and lathered the bite with his tongue, and pulled away to see the skin shiny and bruised.

Wirt writhed and groaned more loudly, gripped Dipper with a strength not often expressed by the slender poet, holding his hips just under the fabric of the sweater. “It’s—it would be terrifying how easily you can make me come undone, if I didn’t trust you with my heart, body and soul, my, my… my…” His eyebrows furrowed with thought. “ _Mine_. And I, yours in return.”

Dipper could have swooned. He raised himself up, paused, then sank back down, wanting that overwhelming sensation, his own expression of love. When Dipper lifted himself up again, their eyes met, the movie forgotten by both of them. Wirt was painted with red, hair ruffled like a bird’s nest. “You look so damn cute,” Dipper grinned.

“And you look like the character who would die first in a horror movie,” Wirt quipped back.

Dipper kissed him while laughing, then said, “Too slutty to live, huh?” when he’d pulled back.

“Yep,” Wirt replied, popping the ‘p’. “And you are, by extension, dooming me, too.”

“Man, that reminds me, I need to make you watch It Follows next.”

Wirt looked at him with an expression that said, ‘What am I meant to do with you?’ “Why don’t we get through this movie first, Dip?”

“Alright, alright,” Dipper conceded. “I’ll leave you and Jack Nicholson to it.”

Tucking his head back into the crook of Wirt’s neck, he grinded down into him, chasing the sensations that set his nerves alight with pleasure.

“Fuck…” Wirt said quietly, the fingers on his hips squeezing him.

Without being able to see his face, he could have just as easily been reacting to The Shining as to Dipper. From what Dipper could hear, they were getting close to the end of the film now.

But when he started to ride him in earnest, fucking himself up and down on Wirt’s cock, he knew for certain that the reactions were because of him and only him. Wirt’s heavy breathing and tiny whines were like music to Dipper’s ears.

“Oh, fuck, Wirt, _god_ ,” Dipper groaned, wrapping his arms around Wirt’s neck and speeding up his movements.

Wirt’s hands travelled further up beneath the sweater, sweat starting to run down Dipper’s back as he exerted himself. Wirt touched his waist, chest, nipples, appreciating his somewhat doughy physique as if he were a male model. When he gave each nipple a twist with his fingertips, Dipper let out a squeak of pleasure that had him blushing at himself.

“Dipper, I-I—oh, _oh,_ yes, just like that, my love, just like that,” Wirt breathed, and Dipper made sure to keep his pace and angle consistent.

Wirt’s member was amazing inside him, making his arousal spike with each thrust. Dipper’s calves might have been strong from chasing paranormal creatures constantly but doing this still made his legs burn—not that he wanted to lighten up for a _second_. He loved having Wirt inside him _so much_ , would never say that it wasn’t worth the effort. All he wanted to do was get fucked _more, harder, deeper_.

Wirt took his hands out from beneath the sweater and smoothed them down his back, making the material rub against him, heating him up. “I-I’m not going to last long. _God,_ you look so hot like this.”

“I do?” Dipper said in between pants, looking down at himself, the light of the TV illuminating the beige sweater and the milky skin of his legs.

“Y-you, _ah,_ _hnnn_ , you make my stupid sweaters look so much sexier than they have any right to be.” Wirt kissed Dipper’s neck, his tongue dashing out to taste the salt from his sweat.

“Don’t forget horror movies,” Dipper added, then swore as Wirt bucked his hips up into him at the same time as he bobbed down. “I-I’m, like, making horror movies, _hhh,_ a… a whole lot sexier too, right?”

“I-I’m never going to be able to watch this film again without remembering this, remembering you just like this, in this moment, so perfect, Dipper,” Wirt babbled, the lust making his sentences more fragmented.

“ _Shit, Wirt, fuck me harder, please.”_

Wirt held him closely and moaned into his neck; the ticklish vibrations meant Dipper had to hold back a laugh, but that was soon forgotten when Wirt thrusted up to meet Dipper’s downward thrusts once, twice, _constantly_. Hitting that pleasurable spot inside him, Dipper couldn’t help but gasp and groan like a whore. 

“Yes, yes, _yes, Wirt, you feel so fucking amazing, don’t stop, don’t st-stop,”_ Dipper cried as he sped up, feeling the heat in his gut building and building.

His boyfriend took a hold of his hips and helped him ride him even faster, the sound of skin slapping sweaty skin loud in the dark room. “M- _Mason_ , I’m—I’m going to…!”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he came, Dipper’s hole becoming sloppy with liquid and slick as he continued to chase his own bliss. After only a few more thrusts, with Wirt’s beautiful voice in his ear murmuring, “So good, Mason, so good,” Dipper followed Wirt to the peak. Dipper’s orgasm rippled through him, lighting him up from his toes all the way up into his brain, flooding him with that climax of arousal. His come splashed out between them, staining clothes, staining the sweater Wirt just said he appreciated seeing Dipper wearing.

_Whoops. Wirt wouldn’t be happy about that when he noticed._

His mind was buzzing, his bone-deep satisfaction starting to replace the horny energy his boyfriend always teased him about having.

“Damn, that—that was good,” Dipper panted.

“Amazing,” Wirt agreed, petting Dipper’s sides and thighs.

The burn of the exercise made Dipper want to collapse in a heap right there, but he instead said, “Sorry, I should get off of you already.”

“N-no, wait.”

“What?”

“Can you… can… can I stay inside you, Dipper?” Wirt asked with half-lidded eyes.

 _Oh_. “I—you really—? I mean, yeah, yeah, okay, I’ll… I’ll keep being your cuddle buddy.”

Dipper settled more comfortably on Wirt’s lap, each tiny movement making him extremely aware that they were still connected, Wirt’s member softening but still so _present_. He loved it, loved that intimacy, that fullness, even if now the sensations were so different from the mind-numbing ecstasy they’d been experiencing only moments before. It was dirty and wholesome all rolled up into one.

As Wirt wound his arms around him, Dipper said, with some cheekiness in his tone, “You obviously still need your big, strong boyfriend to keep you safe from the scary movie.” In all seriousness, he doubted his chubby self was all that reassuring, though the people of Gravity Falls hadn’t ever implied he couldn’t look after them.

“Dipper, the movie’s been over for, like, 10 minutes.”

“It has?” he replied with a twist of his head, only to see that the TV was blank and quiet. “Oh, yeah. Well, since you weren’t screaming, I mean, not screaming in the _bad_ way, I’m considering my plan a total success.”

“I think you’ll find it was my idea, actually,” Wirt chipped in, bringing a hand up to rub his thumb across Dipper’s cheekbone. His eyes danced with mirth, obvious even in the dark to the man who had known him for years now.

“No way, this was just an extension of the original Cuddle Buddy Protection from Spooks and Scares Experience—trademarked, Pines Productions,” Dipper said with a chuckle.

“Su-ure,” he drew out. “If you say so, Dip. Is that going to feature on your next Guide to the Unexplained episode?”

Dipper leaned back and sucked in a breath as a dribble of come slipped out of him, a stark reminder that Wirt was still inside him (and that cleaning the sofa would be a nightmare). In a slightly shaky voice, he said, “Nah, I think—I think this is going to remain an exclusive offer for now.”

“Good,” Wirt said, satisfied. His hand trailed down from Dipper’s cheek to his clothing, then jerked to a stop right over his stomach. “Oh, for goodness’ _sake_ , not _again_.”

Ah. He’d seen the come splattering his sweater. “Sorry, I—hey, what do you mean, _again_?” Dipper pointed a finger right at Wirt’s nose. “I’m always, like, _super_ careful with your sweaters. I’ve never even… Well, okay there was that one time I couldn’t find my hoodie and went adventuring in the swamp… and that other time there weren’t any clean towels…”

Wirt raised an eyebrow at him, remaining silent.

“... And, okay, this _might_ not have been the _only_ time it got dirty during sex, but other than that, I am a sweater pariah!”

With a strange look, he replied, “I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”

“Like… a hero…?”

Wirt dissolved into giggles instantly, his hand over his mouth and his shoulders shaking up and down. “N-no, that’s—that’s the exact,” he tried to say, giggling too much to get through the words, “the exact opposite! You ju—you just—described yourself _perfectly_.”

Red-faced, Dipper said, “I can’t believe you’re insulting me while _still inside me._ That must, like, go against the relationship rules somehow.”

His boyfriend didn’t respond, only laughed harder until there were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Dipper tried, but he couldn’t stay mad at him; every single time he saw Wirt genuinely laugh, it warmed his heart like chicken soup on a cold winter’s day.

Plus, it meant he hadn’t found The Shining too disturbing. Usually, if Dipper said something stupid after a horror film to lighten the mood, Wirt would give him a weak grimace and go straight back to fretting.

Dipper smiled down at him, stroking that soaked sienna hair. “Alright, I promise I’ll deal with the cleaning up and laundry. Anyway, marks out of ten for the movie?”

Calming down, wiping his eyes dry, Wirt eventually responded, “I’d give it an… 8.5.”

“Nice!” Dipper exclaimed with a fist pump. “That’s, like, the best score you’ve given any of my film choices!”

“I’ll be honest, about five of those points were for the… _ambiance_ you created,” Wirt said, caressing Dipper’s ass for a moment to emphasise the point.

His cock gave a weak twitch at the attention. “L-listen, I’ll take what I can get.”

Wirt gave him a soft smile. “Does this mean if I give you a blowjob, you’ll mark those ‘depressing foreign films’ more highly?” he asked with a coquettish lilt.

Dipper leaned in closer, close enough for their noses to bump together. “Well, telling you would ruin the mystery, wouldn’t it? You’ll just have to find out.”

Capturing his lips, then separating, Wirt murmured, “I’ll look forward to our next movie night, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day <3


End file.
